Microporous membranes are used in a variety of applications including: separators for electrochemical devices (e.g., batteries, fuel cells, and capacitors), separation devices (e.g., mass transfer devices, and filtration devices), medical devices (e.g., blood oxygenation and dialysis), pressure regulators, synthetic papers, to name a few.
The process for manufacturing microporous polyolefin membranes can be broadly divided into the dry (or CELGARD) process and the wet process.
The CELGARD process involves melting a crystalline polyolefin resin, extruding the melt into a film, annealing the film, and orienting (or stretching) the film to form micropores. The CELGARD process involves no extraction step (i.e., solvent handling), and therefore it is inherently simpler than the wet process.
The wet process involves mixing of a polyolefin resin with a hydrocarbon liquid or some other low molecular weight substance, heating and melting the mixture, extruding the melt into a sheet, orienting (or stretching) the sheet, and extracting the liquid from the sheet with a volatile solvent. The wet process is used to make microporous membranes containing ultra high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE).
The wet process, typically, includes one of the following phase separation mechanisms: (1) liquid-liquid phase separation; or (2) solid-liquid phase separation. The liquid-liquid phase separation, also known as TIPS, refers to formation of a polymer-rich liquid matrix and a dispersed polymer-lean liquid, with subsequent solidification of the polymer. The solid-liquid phase separation, also known as GEL process, refers to polymer crystallization from a melt blend.
Microporous membranes made of UHMWPE which are filled or unfilled with particulates are commercially available from Daramic of Owensboro, Ky., Tonen Chemical of Tokyo, Japan, and Asahi Chemical of Tokyo, Japan. These types of membranes are also disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,824,865; 6,666,969; 6,566,012; 6,245,272; 6,153,133; 6,096,213; 5,993,954; 5,922,492; 5,853,633; 5,830,554; 5,786,396; 5,741,848; 5,281,491; 5,051,183; 4,873,034; 4,734,196; 4,650,730; 4,620,955; 4,600,633; 4,588,633; 4,539,256; and Japanese Patent Nos. 3497569 (Kokai JP08-064194); 3258737 (Kokai JP06-212006).
In one end use, battery separators for secondary lithium ion batteries, there is a continuing demand to decrease the thickness of the separator while maintaining or increasing its strength (i.e., the puncture strength).
Accordingly, there is a need for new membranes to meet these and other requirements.